The goal of this project is Identification and validation of small molecule inhibitors that specifically disrupt the interaction of the scaffold protein IQGAP1 with the GTPases Cdc42 and Rac1 in order to attenuate tumorigenesis. During this period, the project team continued their validation of hit molecules previously identified by high-throughput screening. Characterization of these molecules included in vitro anti-cancer activity evaluation in real-time cell migration and invasion assays, and biophysical studies to verify the proposed binding of select compounds to Cdc42.